voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Khan Restaurants
"Khan Restaurants" is a privately owned food chain in Akarv founded by businessman Waryndo Khan. It is considered to be one of the largest business chains in the nation, and has even expanded to include locations in several other nations in New Voldrania. The chain is the largest company owned by the Khan Corporation and serves as their largest money maker. Khan Restaurants have seen an incredible spike in popularity in recent decades, enabling the chain to continue growing and expanding into new territory. The chain was first established in 57 AE under the name "Narin Cafe". The chain saw little success but Khan Incorporated continued to push it, leaning on its other assets to maintain it. In 60 AE the Fall of Voldrania occurred, and much like the rest of Voldrania, the Khan's and their businesses were forced into retreat and chaos. This lasted only as long as the voyage, and Waryndo Khan led his company to reformation alongside the rest of the nation. In 62 AE the "Narin Cafe" was reestablished with a new name, "Khan Restaurant". Unique recipes, efficient farming techniques, and low prices made eating at a Khan Restaurant both enjoyable and simple, allowing the chain to gain a foothold as a mainstay in Akarvian culture. As time went on more Khan Restaurants would appear in Alred City, and as they grew in popularity they began to appear in New Shartoe, Norokar City, and other larger cities in Akarv. In 70 AE Government contractors partnered with Khan Incorporated to cater the yet to be completed Citadel of Diplomacy. While other smaller companies would partake in Citadel catering, the Khan restaurant chain remains the largest food contributor within the Akarvian Citadel. In 77 AE, following the events of the Nether War, the Khan Restaurant chain had become widespread throughout Akarv. Akarv had formed new relationships through the ANRT alliance to end the Nether War, and Waryndo Khan utilized these new, or renewed, diplomatic openings to expand his chain into new nations. By the end of 77 AE a Khan Restaurant had been established in Krolesk. In the following decade new restaurants were established in Varrenholm, Baratan, and Llysos. Khan Restaurants have been described as "The largest provider of genuine Narin cuisine in the New World", a claim that has held statistically true. Most recipes used by the chain were adapted from those brought over by the first generation of Khan's in Voldrania, which were passed down to Waryndo Khan. While most Khan Restaurant chefs are not Narin or even remotely related to the Khan family, they are trained extensively in how to prepare and serve these recipes. "Narin Cuisine" is a generally broad term, but the meals served at Khan Restaurants are often comprised of several ingredients which can include both red and white meats, pork, mutton, and poultry. The meats are typically served alongside, mixed with, or on top of a variety of vegetables, all seasoned with traditional Narin spices. Side dishes include various kinds of bread, vegetable salads, soups, and more. Meals without meat are offered, and locations near a coast will offer seafood as an option. Inland locations will not include seafood due to the companies standard of exclusively fresh food. The company readily admits that many of their dishes have been simplified and "modernized", primarily due to the lack of certain ingredients and resources native to Narelow in New Voldrania. Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv Category:Organizations